The Continent
The Great Continent where the story takes place. It is made up of four major countries and home to many intellegent species. Races Humans Humans are one of the most natural species on the continent. Originally started in small villages but eventually urbanized and villages were formed. Once magic was many kingdoms were discovered and many wars were fought over the land. It eventually lead to one major country called Alveran so the human have an united front againts the Elves. But two major regions on the west side of blood river is Tirviria region and the east is the Valley region. Eventually the Tirvirian split off from Alveran and there were two human countries. Humans are known for their military but are also very proffecient at magic and can rival elves at time. Had only a few conflict with the dwarves and one major war with the Elves that eventually created Alveran. The humans are mainly responsible for the extinction of the giants and they also have a rocky relationship with the centaurs and mer-men. Both Alveran and Tirviria were monarchs but are both currently republics. The magic council is in Alveran Elves The elves are not natives but are actually banished people from the Hanel continent. The elves landed in the North and begin to colonize it with the leadership Heaelon the first King of Heaelonon. They ran into conflict with the orcs who occupied the land and many battles are fought with them. Elves usually dominated with their expertise on magic. The elves were also in a millinium conflict with the Dwarves ever since the Elves took over Castle Djhurin. There has been 8 wars with the Dwarves. After the Great Dance the Elves and Dwarves countries are now allies and have a firm alliance for two centuries. Their country is a monarch and still have that tradition today. Dwarves The dwarves are underground people who live in the Dwarven cities underground. The Dwarven cities stretch the entire continent and there are many entrances throughout the land. There use to be a huge settlement at the biggest castle on the continent Castle Djhurin. It was sieged by the Elves and tooken over by the Elves in the third Elf-Dwarf war which lead to a rivalrly between the two countries that will not be settle for a couple millinium. Dwarves are master blacksmith and builders and are the ones who discover gun powder. They trade with many countries especially the human countries. There are two Dwarven countries. The Dwarven Kingdom which is an elected monarch and The Coalition of Dwarves Alliance which is an oligarch ruled by Dwarven corporations. Orks The Orks are native of the land above the Great Mountains. They are nomadic species and are focus on war. When Heaelon and the elves landed on the continent there have been many battles. But the Elves magic won over and they urbanized it but allowed the Orks land. This has causes many skirmishe. The Orks have a lower and lower numbers throughout history. During the Great Dance the Orks sided with the rebels hoping for more freedoms but the war was lost at the battle on the Burnt Fields. After that the Dwarf commander Maverik massacre the sick and elderly Orks leaving only the warriors allowed. After that the Elves and Orks agree to give the Orks a land of their own and funded for some to migrate to Alveran and the Independent Islands. The Orks are currently not united with a few chiefs depending on location. They are endangered. Mer-men The mer men are half human and fish people who live underwater. They have a whole kingdom in the south ocean. They existed for years and have mainly kept to themselves with some trade with humans. There has been conflict with Tirviria especially when they went full industrilzed. They also despise the CDA for its attempt to capitalize on the ocean.' Centarus Half Human and Half horse species. They are nomadic and had a hostile relationship with the humans. They have been pushed to live around the Dark Forest and have become a apart of it, They rebelled against both Tirviria and Alveran but all it lead to is an almost extinction of their race Kingdoms There are multiple Kingdoms on the continent. Heaelenon The Elvish kingdom that is over 3 thousands years old. Founded by Heaelon it used to be a powerful Kingdom. Mainly uses a feudal system and is ruled over by the Kings and Queens throughout the ages. Orks lived in the kingdom but have not been officially under the banner until after the Orkish Massacre where the council allowed them citizenship. For thousands of years Heaelenon been enemies of the Dwarves until both changed directions during the Great Dance where they are now strong allies. Currently Heaelenon been neutral in the war in the human kingdoms and are not as powerful as they were once were. Alveran The human Kingdom east of the blood river. Formed by the King of Alveran when he forced the other human kings to bow down so they can unite to defend againts the invading Elves. Alveran as a whole existed for a couple thousands years until Tirviria split with the country. The magic council is in Alveran, It used to be a monarch until it was overthrown in a coup. It is now a republic with both the Senate and the Magical Council ruling over the country. It is in current conflict with Tirviria after a small border skirmish where a diplomat was killed. They are strong allies with the mer-men. Tirviria Tirviria is the human kingdom west of blood river. Was an original kingdom but submitted to Alveran rule to help push back elves in the Great Human-Elf war. Always been more industrial than magical and are the first to use guns in military action. After the Civil War Tirviria split with Alveran and formed a new country. The country existed for a few centuries with a few ups and downs. Tirviria had a monarch until the Fat Queen was assinated by a terrorist group. Thank to Kiriria the country was saved from chaos. Ever since it became a republic with Kiriria ruling as chancelor. Ever since Tirviria has became a major power with an economic boost from trading with the Dwarves and a strong patriotship. It is in current conflict with Alveran and has taken over their border city after they have invaded. They currently also tooken over the Independent Islands after bring back order from the Gang War and corrupt rule. The Mer Kingdom The mer kingdom is ruled by the King called the Trident. They live in the ocean south of the continent. They have a hostile relationship with south Tirviria. The Independent Islands A group of islands north of Tirvira and west of Heaelenon. They are known to be home to many different races. Many small kingdoms have formed and failed throughout the years. Currently there multiple city-states on the islands and all have different cultures. For example the central islands has a major city but is filled with crime and the underworld. While the western is more like Alveranian and Heaelenon civilization. Fugutives flee to the islands to avoid capture. Currently Tirviria has captured and annexed the independent islands giving it a military advantage over Heaelenon.